Amen
by lizziebr05
Summary: I suck a summaries but umm.. pretty much the gang go out to cheer Inuyasha up after his break up and kagome reveals her feelings to him


I dont own Inuyasha or the song im about to use which is by edens edge amen.

Kagome sat across from a depressed looking Inuyasha. He had just recently broken up with his long term girlfriend. So Kagome thought it would be a good idea to get everyone together and to take him out to help cheer him up. They were sitting at a table in the back corner of the club. It was karaoke night and free drinks for the ladies. Sango was sitting next to Miroku carfully watching his hands to make sure he kept them as far away as possible before she started the conversation.

-So umm Inuyasha you want another beer... I could get you one on the house. Sango asked trying to find something that would make him at least smile. Umm not thanx Im good I still have half a beer are you trying to get me drunk smirked Inuyasha.

Alright can I get appaluse for Sherrie and get Kagome to the stage please the DJ asked. Kagome started to get really nervouse she was goin to tell Inuyasha how she felt bout him in the song she was about to sing. She looked over at Sango cause she was the one to talk her into doing it. Sango looked at Kagome and winked wished her luck and pushed her to the stage. Inuyasha was curious what was goin on he had known Kagome since they were in middle school together and knew she never sang in front of people not even him. He noticed Sango wink at Kagome and say something to Miruko.

Kagome took the mike and took a deep breathe and the music began she started to sing:

I heard from a friend of a

friend of a friend that 

You finally got rid of that

girlfriend 

You finally came out of that

love coma boy 

I've heard Mary Jane at the

powder-puff beauty shop 

Sayin' that blond in her tube

top 

She left our Jimmy for a boy in

Illinois 

Someone give me an amen, 

Someone give me an amen.

_[Chorus:]_

Can I get a Thank God

Hallelujah 

You finally saw what she was

doing to ya 

Your mama called it and she

was right 

Glad to see you saw the light. 

Whole town nearly hooped and

hollered 

She drove away nobody stopped

her 

Na na na na na na,

I'll say it again 

Someone give me an amen.

Inuyasha was blown away so was Sango and Miroku they had no idea Kagome could sing that good. Inuyasha didnt know if he was more amazed or pissed cause she was singing about him and his now ex girlfriend Kikyo. He had always had a soft spot for Kagome she was beautiful and funny. All round good natured and the only reason he dated Kikyo was because one she kinda looked like Kagome and two he didnt think Kagome had the same feeling for him that he held for her. Seeing here up there singing to him she couldnt look more beautiful. God how he wished she loved him like he did her but he was to scared to ever tell her so cause he was scared that if he did and she didnt feel the same it would ruin their friendship. Kagome started singing again she relized she had everyones attetion but the only one that really mattered was Inuyasha.

Yeah right, like I really coulda said something  
>You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming<br>Had your head so high in the clouds  
>Oh I, I had a really good reason<br>For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>Someone give me an amen.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah<br>You finally saw what she was doing to ya  
>Your mama called it and she was right<br>Glad to see you saw the light.  
>Whole town nearly hooped and hollered<br>She drove away nobody stopped her  
>Na na na na na, I'll say it again<br>Someone give me an amen.

She was right if she would have said anything Inuyasha wouldnt have believed it. He was so stuck on Kikyo it kind of made him feel bad. Inuyasha sat there listening to her sing her heart out to him and bout nearly passed out when he heard he sing the next part and there was no denying she was saying it to him cause she was looking straight at him.

I'm standing right here in front of you  
>I think I love you too<br>Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
>Baby do you believe it, do you?<br>Your mama called that she was right  
>Glad to see you saw the light.<br>Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
>The preacher's son and the farmer's daughter.<br>Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>Someone give me an amen.  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na na na na na

The ong came to an end and Kagomes heart was beating out of her chest as she looked at the face Inuyasha was making. The whole bar stood and was clapping for her. She blushed so red she matched her red halter top she was wearing and went back to where the whole group was. Oh my god Kagome why did you ever tell me you could sing that good i mean wow you blow up away Sango said nearly running Kagome down. Ummm I just never really paid much attention I guess Kagome said blushing even more.

All of a sudden Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome by the arm and drug her out of the bar to the side of the building. Before Kagome could even ask or yell at him his lips covered hers and her mind went blank. She started to kiss him back and it was getting pretty intense. They pulled apart and just stared at each other. A couple mins went by before either of them spoke. Inuyasha was the first one to break from their little staring contest.

:Why did you never tell me you loved me before tonight?

:I..I was scared. Cause if i said something it could have possible ruined what friendship we had and i would rather love you from afar then to not have you at all

It was quiet for a min before Inuyasha could respond to her. He leaned down and breathed on her lips. Kagome was getting dizy from having him that close. If she wasnt paying so much attention to his lips she would have almost missed him speaking.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome took a deep breath and whispered.

I love you too.

Kagomes knee bout gave way if Inuyasha wasnt holding on to her and for the first time ever she jumped on him ad kissed him. From the look of things life was turning out pretty good.

Kagome thought it couldnt get better. She looked at Inyasha and smiled and said

Amen!


End file.
